


Queen of Disaster (Alastor X Reader)

by Miss_Memento_Mori



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no idea what I'm doing, It's been so long since I've written anything, ace character written by an actual ace, it aint much but its honest work, may get steamy, sorry if it sucks, writing an aro character for a romance fanfic is gonna be the death of me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Memento_Mori/pseuds/Miss_Memento_Mori
Summary: Living as an angel in heaven, [Name] was determined to find out what the most high profile angels in her community were vanishing off to once every year. With some antics and some albeit terrible spontaneous decisions, she finds herself in hell without anyone knowing of her whereabouts. After watching a certain broadcast, she finds herself in the Happy Hotel. Hiding her identity as an angel and no way of getting back up into the golden gates above, how will she get out of this one?
Relationships: Alastor/reader, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	1. When You Wish Upon A Star

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having this idea swirling around my head for a few months to help cope with my grief-stricken thoughts. Now that my hectic life is finally settling down, I'm finally able to write it down. Sorry if it makes no sense.

Charlie paced around anxiously as the clock outside the building counted down to the dreaded day. Yes, only 24 hours until her land and denizens would be subject to the annual extermination conducted by the hands of angels in the name of overpopulation. She sighed, it was inhumane how these people, _her people_ , were being slaughtered left and right and she was absolutely helpless in stopping it. In moments like these, one would pray for an angel to help, but in this case, angels were somewhat part of the problem so it would be fruitless to consider it. “I guess I can’t count on an angel for help with this..” With preparations left to be tended to, she retreated back into her room to prepare for the dreaded day. 

* * *

“Come on! What is wrong with wanting to know what my neighbors are up to!” A young lady threw her arms up in outrage, plopping down onto the soft ground beneath her. The being lying on the ground beside her chuckled, her eyes never leaving the book in her hands. “Because it’s nosy and wrong.” 

“I know that, Mallory.” The girl replied, rolling over to face the other being. “But the curiosity is killing me!” 

“They _did_ say that curiosity killed the cat.” 

“Yeah,” The teen’s eyes twinkled, “but satisfaction brought it back!” 

Before the angel could respond, another being of light showed up, a bowl of popcorn in tow. “If you guys are discussing what the neighbors are doing, I’m not playing diplomat again. Come on, let’s talk about something more interesting!” 

“Come on, Matt. It’s been decades that I’ve seen them do this, but they’re so secretive about it, I haven’t learned anything!” She muttered dejectedly, peering past the sheer curtains of her window at the paradisial gated community, resting her chin on her palm as she watched neighbors pass through the bright, sunny streets. 

“Well, let’s see what’s on tv and get your mind off it.” He replied as he plopped down beside her, flipping through various channels, “I started re-wiring the tv in hopes of getting new channels so you won’t be so bored.” 

Matt had met [Name] decades since she arrived. Having died young as he did, she appeared much more innocent than he had when he first arrived. For some odd inexplicable reason, she was always too naive for her own good, always getting herself into trouble. Since then, he decided to take it upon himself to protect her from, well, herself. Mallory, on the other hand, was well, Mallory. She seemed to always go along with the ride, a free spirit of the 1960’s ready for the wind to take her to her next endeavor. She was not as protective over her as Matt was, yet sometimes served as the voice of reason whenever [Name] had new ideas that would potentially get her hurt. 

After a few moments of shuffling through static, a strange channel popped up. Inside the broadcast sat a mutated woman and a man with a clean-cut hairstyle sporting a gas mask. In the background read News 666, the blonde cracked her neck in an inhumane angle as she began to speak about the next segment. “Well it’s that time of year again and denizens are preparing for the annual cleanse in which exterminator angels come down from heaven and start the bloodbath! Overlords have already taken leave and people are making bets over who’s going to die tonight. Next, we’ll be getting pointers from veterans on how to survive the night! More at ten.” 

[Name] exchanged glances between the other two angels, wide-eyed and mouths agape. “W-What channel is this?” 

“i-I don’t know, maybe it’s costumes from a horror movie?” Matt stammered, fumbling with the remote in futile efforts to find context on the channel. 

  
“No, you idiot! There are no horror movies in heaven, it’s just kitten and puppy videos on repeat! How did you manage to get a channel from hell!?” Mallory exclaimed with a mouthful of popcorn, her eyes narrowing down on the male. 

“I have no idea, maybe i-”   
“Wait! Extermination? Angels? Could that be what they disappear to every year? The dates seem to line up!” The other angel’s eyes brightened at the newfound knowledge, “Now I _have_ to go! No one in heaven knows this is going on,I know it! I need to show them!” 

“Hold your horses!” Matt interjected, placing his hand on her shoulder and turning her to face him. “How are you going to prove it? After all, this channel could be from maybe a prank show or something, there’s no way to prove this is legit.” 

“Oh, there is.” [Name] replied with a smirk, chaos seeming to bounce around behind her [eye color] orbs. 

Matt raised a brow at the ominous comment, his arms fastened over his chest as he thought about it. Suddenly, it hit him. “Oh no. No, No, No, NO. You are not going to follow them! You are staying here until further notice, I don’t want you getting into any more trouble!” 

[Name] pouted. “Come on, I just want to get some footage. I want people to see this! Those demons are still souls, we can’t just throw violence into the air in the name of cleansing and consider it okay! That’s inhumane! Why isn’t God looking this over?” 

“How do you know He’s not?” 

“I don’t!” [Name] replied, “But if other people notice, maybe they’ll speak up and the rules can change! They may be demons but that can't justify killing them! They aren't broadcasting it here because they know it's wrong and that it will upset everyone!” 

After a few seconds of silence and glancing back at Mallory for help, he huffed like an overwhelmed parent trying to negotiate with a child over a toy. “Okay, but in no condition are you going past the gates. You get a few shots of them, but nothing else, understand?” 

“Got it!” [Name] chirped, her wings fluttering behind her in glee as her flower crown halo seemed to glow even brighter. She pranced over to a bookshelf and grabbed a camera and charger, slipping it into a bag with a few snacks and some drinks. 

Mallory and Matt exchanged worried glances at the packing, “So, why the snacks?” 

“I want to film them coming and going, so I might need some snacks if I'm gonna be up there for a while.” [Name] replied in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone while she slipped a pair of binoculars into her bag. It appeared as if she were going birdwatching instead of stalking allegedly murderous angels. "Alrighty, I’m out!” Then, just like a flash of lightning, she was gone. 

“I hope she’ll be okay.” Matt murmured, Mallory suddenly throwing an arm over his shoulder with an optimistic grin. “She’ll be fine, even in the worst scenarios, she’s been able to do just fine without any help. You just worry too much. You’ll see, she’ll be back in no time!” 

* * *

Hours seemed to stretch into eternity as she waited up in some trees at the edge of heaven. It was just the usual, the gates opening for the usual religious zealots and those who had done good deeds in life, so on and so forth. Angels would come in and out as they were called upon to protect people on Earth, however, she noticed that she had never seen the rumored archangels in all her time in heaven, nor God. She yawned as she sprawled across a pair of branches, staring at the clock tower in the center of the city. It had been approximately five hours since she left to spy on the killer angels, and with nothing to show for it. For these angels going out to kill demons, they sure were pretty blase about it. Soon enough five hours turned to six and so on. The angel tried keeping her eyes open, slowly dozing off as she helplessly tried to keep herself awake. “Can’t sleep….gotta….stay...awake…..” 

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps jolted her from her sleep, nearly falling from the tree in the process. Frazzled and wide-eyed, she then jumped at the loud chime of the clock tower, signaling midnight. She clung to the branch like a sloth and slowly climbed back in her perch, peering at the gates once again through her binoculars. From there, she saw the angels gathering at the gates, weapons brandished and donning different tunics and strange masks with horns. She fumbled through her bag and pulled out her camera, taking pictures of the beings. As she took shots, she noticed something in the corner near them. There was a rack of weapons as well as extra masks and tunics lying there, completely unattended.

A sudden idea popped into her head, a small smirk adorning her lips as she mulled over it. "I know I promised Matt I wouldn't follow them, _but_.." As she waited for the crowd of angels to dissipate, she started quietly climbing down the tree with her bag in tow. "But he didn't say anything about me dressing up as one of them and following them around." As the first set of angels slowly began to leave through the gates, she slipped into the shadows and threw on the outfit. It was a little too large for her, but it would have to do. She grabbed a handful of weapons and ran to catch up. In a single-file line, she tried to keep up with the rhythmic march. One, two, one, two. Quiet as she was, it seemed as if they hadn’t noticed she was there. After half an hour since they had left the gates, nothing happened. She was starting to think this was just an elaborate prank. Then, she was hit with a massive force of wind, nearly knocking her to her feet. She looked up to see that everyone in front was extending their wings. Then, down they went one by one over the edge. 

Crap. 

  


[Name] had never used her wings for this kind of activity before. In heaven, angels, especially those who were once human, hardly used their wings; they just walked everywhere. She tried flapping her wings to keep up with the others, but it was futile. Having not been conditioned to this kind of movement, her wings gave up and she plummeted into the land of fire below her. Having been separated from the group, the exterminators failed to notice her falling, landing in another part of the city as she nosedived straight into another section of Hell. [Name] curled into a ball in the endless fall, bracing herself for the eventual impact. Falling, falling, she felt heat swallowing her whole body up like a meteor. 

The demons below awaiting the arrival of the exterminators glanced up into the skies and saw a shooting star, an anomaly in this plane of existence. Charlie closed her eyes upon the shooting star and made a wish, “Please, _please_ let my interview go well.” The demon princess then looked at the remainder of the star and retreated back into her room as the shooting star collided into the streets below. 

  



	2. Dark Horse

_Blam!_ [Name]’s body collided with the asphalt and rolled like an old tire into a brick wall behind her. The mask on her face shattered upon impact and the tunic was soaked in blood from what she assumed was from a poor demon who met their fate with the angels she followed here. Her head throbbed and her body ached from hitting the pavement. For a moment, the angel tried to keep still in hopes the pain would subside, her eyes blankly fixated above. There were no blue skies, no clouds, just a vermillion sky with a crimson pentagram looming overhead as sirens blared through the otherwise silent streets. She slowly uncurled herself from the wall to glance down at the bag she clutched closely to her chest. The items inside were still intact, thank God.

She pulled herself up onto her knees as she brushed her hair to the side, only to feel a sharp pain run up her spine, surging through her system was an immense burning sensation. She winced and looked over her shoulder to see one of her wings broken and mangled, dangling over the side weakly with a few feathers barely hanging on. In hopes of not causing even more pain, she managed to lift herself onto her feet and limped behind the brick building before the angels could see her. She peered around the corner, she froze. Carnage. Absolute chaos. Screams of terror. Explosions. Gunshots. It sounded like a war zone, blood soaked the walls of the building from several demons who tried fighting back when a few seconds before landing it was entirely silent. Suddenly, [Name] broke from her trance to remember what she came for in the first place. _The camera_. She reached into her bag to retrieve it, switched it on and pressed the record button, "here we go."

Filming the chaos, she retreated behind a dumpster, wrists coming from around the back to film the pandemonium without exposing herself to the violence. She clamped a hand over her mouth, whimpering from the pain, her wing meekly fluttering in efforts of righting itself though it was almost completely shattered. With nothing left to do about it, she decided to hide them as well as her halo. At least if it wasn’t in physical form, the pain would somewhat subside to something equal to a mild headache and allow her to move somewhat more freely. The wings and halo dissipated into rays of light before vanishing from sight completely, her tense body instantaneously relaxing from the lessening pain. It was an ability she picked up from her neighbors to help newcomers adjust to heaven by making themselves look as human as possible. Strange how those who treated her with kindness were killing the people here mercilessly in cold blood before her. She helplessly watched as the angels decimated everything in their paths, leaving nothing but a trail of blood and carnage in their wake. Never had she felt so ashamed of being an angel until now. Was this her punishment? Matt’s words swirled around her head, she now regretted her decision to follow the exterminators. “I knew I should’ve stayed home today.”

Stunned and dazed, she failed to notice the tears streaming down her eyes as they were fixated on the destruction unraveling around her, her hands failing to keep the camera steady as her whole body quaked. Was it fear she felt? Indignation? Shame? Anger? Hate? Whatever it was, it was a sickening, alien feeling for the young angel. Heaven, she was told as a child, was supposed to be “the good guys” but who in their right mind would consider this good? All she wanted at this moment was curl into a ball and disappear, but another part of her kept her firm on her feet, her hand gripping the camera tightly. “I’ve come too far to stop now.” [Name] retreated further into her corner until the cries of agony ended, then, she peeked around the corner again to follow the angels who were slowly moving from street to street, block to block. Hidden in another corner of a different building, she kept the camera rolling, her eyes never leaving the violence. “Everyone has to see this, if it’s the last thing I do!”

* * *

The tears refused to stop. It had been hours since the angels had left, and demon life beyond her hiding spot had returned to normalcy. Clean up began, and the carnage was slowly being swept up and the dead were being identified. The surviving demons held solemn yet indifferent faces, cleaning up as if nothing had happened and these people who died didn't even exist to begin with. Still in shock, she rewatched the footage she collected, making sure the camera caught everything she saw, secretly hoping everything she saw was, in fact, a hallucination. Bile crept up her throat at the realization of what she just witnessed; she threw her torso over a dumpster and retched into it. The carnage was ever-present in her mind, the blood and mangled bodies plastered behind her eyelids every time she closed them. [Name] turned the camera off and shoved it into her bag before wiping the remnant of vomit on her lips. She cringed at the tunic she wore as the stinging scent of iron worsened her nausea, threatening to make her throw up again, tossing the broken mask into the dumpster beside her. 

With a broken wing and no way of communication, it seemed she was stuck here for the time being. She stared down at her reflection in a nearby puddle, she appeared nothing close to the demons in the area, how was she to blend in? One step outside the shadows and surely she’d meet her end in atonement for the violence at the hands of her fellow angels. Suddenly, an idea hit her. She threw open her bag and rummaged around until her hands ran against a smooth, leather surface. She clutched the object to pull out a leatherbound book of shadows. In summary, everyone in heaven has powers, she herself wielded some form of magic. However, mostly everyone who had ever walked on the golden streets of heaven had powers more powerful as well as more useful than hers. Matt was powerful in terms of manipulating fire while his wife Mallory was talented with manipulating water and ice, however, both were well versed with telekinesis and telepathy. Everyone in heaven was also subject to training in some form of combat upon arrival as a form of preventative measures after the last coup. If heaven were to be overrun by demons led by the last angel who turned their back on God’s kingdom, well, everyone would be prepared for the fight. However, the only thing she could do was grow plants. Yep, she could talk to flowers and help them grow, making her even less intimidating as she already was. Matt had taught her a bit of more magic on the offensive, such as telekinesis and pyrokinesis, but the control of flora was her strength and inherently made her the runt of the litter to the rest. As a result, Mallory had compiled this book of magic from her ancestors and had given it to her as a gift to practice whenever she felt weak. With her features etched into a pensive scowl, she flipped through the pages until she found an appearance spell that she found familiar. 

_“It can help you change into whatever you want to look like, but it will wear off on the condition that if you come into close contact with an angel of your caliber.” Mallory explained, as [Name] cautiously flipped through the pages, eyes glued to the intricate drawings on them. "But I'm surrounded by angels." [Name] deadpanned, pushing the book back to Mallory. The older angel sighed and pushed the book back in [Name]’s direction. "Yes but if you ever go to Earth as a guardian angel, this will help you blend in. Come on, try it. Turn into something scary.” [Name] took a deep breath and chanted the incantation, vibrations enveloped her as flames licked at her skin until it stopped abruptly. Her eyes opened to see an unamused Mallory staring down at her from a great distance. “Puppies aren’t scary [Name], come on, get serious!” The red-headed angel chuckled as she reached for the puppy, “but I do admit you are prettier in this form.” The small puppy snarled and bit the angel’s hand, earning a satisfying yelp._

Lessons stopped immediately after that incident.

[Name] took a deep breath and shut her eyes. She didn’t exactly have a specific image in mind, she just needed something vaguely different to pass for a demon, whatever that may be. She read the incantation and she felt the familiar fire lick at her fingertips, a purple light enveloping her as a stinging pain overtook her, electricity coursing through her veins. Then, nothing. Disappointed, she glanced down at her tunic. “Man, I knew I should’ve practiced more!” She glanced up and jumped at her reflection in the puddle. She knelt down to get a closer look; her image was drastically different, nothing of what she imagined. Her [eye color] eyes were now a dark shade of magenta with black scleras, her skin had turned into a lilac shade, and a pair of cat ears sat atop her head where her halo usually sat. Her hair color remained the same for the most part but she did not expect a tail to wrap around her. She jumped only to see it was _her tail_. “Oh no, I look terrible!” She leaned closer to the puddle and narrowed her eyes, scowling in disgust at her new features. Through her black lips, a pair of fangs gleamed and her nails were now reminiscent of claws, she shook her head. “Well, it’ll have to do.” [Name] huffed, pulling herself up to her feet, her body still aching from falling into Hell.

All that was left was the tunic, she looked over at one of the dumpsters to notice clothes dumped inside along with victims of the cleanse. She fumbled through the piles until she found a pair of black jeans, a red shirt, a leather jacket, and some combat boots. Now she looked like someone you would definitely run into around these places, or so she personally thought. She tucked the spellbook back into her bag and slung it over her shoulder, a small object slipping it and falling to the ground with a ‘clink’. She bent over to pick it up, finding it to be a small knife. The demon feline turned it in all directions, inspecting it as the object suddenly sprung open. It was a switchblade. “I guess this could help me later,” She tried to figure out how to retract the knife back into its slot, only to have it grow to the length of a sword. “Oh come on, that’s the last thing I need! Shrink!” For a second in the midst of her panic, she felt her eyes glow a light blue and the weapon minimized to its small form, and she slipped it into her boot, having no idea what had just happened. “Hopefully it doesn’t transform and slice my foot off!”

She peered around the corner once more to make sure no one was around and she stepped out. So far, so good. But _now what_? She now could blend in, and she had her footage, but what was she gonna do now? She didn't know anyone here, and all the angels had gone back to heaven. This was a massive pickle she was in, but she couldn't panic just yet.

[Name] stepped across the streets as people sat around in gloomy bars, smoked and drank alcohol or even did drugs as she assumed it was. This was certainly a new change of scenery from what she was used to, but it was somewhat refreshing from usual haughty and stuffy people she was used to being around. "I could get used to this." [Name] then heard a wolf whistle from behind her, a group of men with bottles in their hands. The men all wore ragged clothing, disheveled hair, each of them holding onto each other Wizard of Oz style to keep themselves upright. "Hey sweet cheeks, ya lost? My place is that way!" One man hooted, his friends laughing behind him. [Name] cringed at the comment, 'ugh all my life i'm ignored by guys and my first interaction is this?' She decided it was best to ignore them and averted the situation as she walked away. She felt relieved with the growing distance she made between them and her _until he started following her_. "Hey sweetheart, we ain't done here yet!"

"Yes you are, now back off!" [Name] shouted back, until the same man caught up with her and grabbed her arm. She winced from the tight grip, as well as from the pain from her fall from earlier. "You don't talk to me like that! We’re going to my place, you hear that?" Suddenly, an idea popped in her head, the weapon, the knife. She still had the exterminator weapon, she tried reaching into her boot as the man tried to drag her away. The feline struggled as she tried prying the man’s fingers off her wrist, but the man tightened his grip, slamming the significantly smaller creature against the wall. [Name] winced, thanking her lucky stars that her wings were not in their physical form to feel that. “I guess we’re settling things here then.” The man breathed out, the girl shrinking back at the heavy scent of alcohol emanating from the man.

The larger demon laughed as he pinned her free hand over her head, her other hand still desperately reaching for the boot. Seeing as how his face grew closer, she reached closer and closer. I was now or never. She threw her head violently forward, her head colliding with the man’s nose. The man cried out as he clutched his nose with his hand that previously was holding onto her wrist. “You bitch, you broke my nose!” The man snarled, blood gushing from the spaces between his fingers. The feline yanked the small tube from her boot, the same blue light activating the weapon. "Get your dirty hands off of me!" She flicked the small knife between her fingers before slicing upwards, cutting the man's hand all the way up to his forearm. The man yelped and the group came up running behind him, shouting several obscenities at her as she bolted away. Before they could chase after her, a chunk of concrete crushed the group of men, splattering blood across the street. In the distance, she could hear gunshots and more explosions. "I take it back, this place sucks just as much as heaven does!" [Name] yelled while dodging several chunks of flying concrete as she fled.

* * *

After a few minutes of running, she found herself in a heavily populated square in the city. She panted from the exercise, hands resting on her knees as she caught her breath, "man, I gotta work out more often." For the next few minutes, [Name] walked aimlessly around the large city, thinking to herself how Hell appeared like an urban city while Heaven was like the suburbs. She wondered if Matt had noticed her absence, or if the angels had figured out she had followed them. Either way, she knew she was in _big_ trouble when they find out.

Suddenly, something caught her eyes. She passed by an open bar, and saw the news playing above her, it was the same tv anchors she saw on her tv set. "So the broadcast _was_ from Hell" She kept walking on to see people crowding in front of an electronics store with several TVs playing the same news channel. Now there was a blonde younger woman talking to the dismay of the blonde anchor. She resembled a human somewhat, however her cheeks were round and like that of a raggedy ann doll and donned a pink tuxedo. "Perhaps we can create an alternative way to change souls through...redemption? Well, I think yes! So that's what this project aims to achieve! Ladies and gentlemen, I'm opening the first of its kind! A hotel that rehabilitates sinners!” Her eyes seemed to shine when she heard the princess of Hell's speech but apparently hell did not agree with her. She heard people chuckle behind her as they walked on, "does she really think we wanna change?"

[Name] frowned and furrowed her brow. At least she thought it was a good idea. "I have to find this hotel, maybe they can get me back to heaven." Then the princess started singing and the situation worsened. "Oh no." Albeit the rhythm was catchy, she knew what was going to happen. When she finished, she watched in horror as what she feared came true, the princess was laughed at by the anchors as well as everyone around the covert angel. The anchors relentlessly crushed the demon's dreams on live television with no mercy. [Name]'s eyes regained hope as she retaliated by mentioning a patient only for the anchors to crush it by showing the same fight she tried to escape minutes ago as the patient himself was actively fighting in the aforementioned turf war.

What a rollercoaster this broadcast was.

Then, one thing led to another and the anchor was called a bitch. The following minutes were full of chaos with the anchor and princess fighting and somehow the male anchor catching fire.

Toto, we are definitely not anywhere near Kansas at this point. This is Tijuana at most.

As the fight reached its climax, the news went offline and was replaced with a very homemade-looking ad for 'the immediate murder professionals' and she walked on. After not too long minutes of walking, she found the hotel and sauntered up the steps. Nervously, she knocked on the door and someone answered. "Hello?" "Hi, is this the Happy Hotel?" The door slammed. Crap, wrong address. She walked over to the next building with 'Happy Hotel' in large lettering above her. "I should really memorize addresses correctly.” Now she had the right address, most definitely. She stopped to see the same blonde from the broadcast on the phone, nearly on the verge of tears. Her heart wrenched as she heard the demon utter, “I think Dad may be right.” After a few more words to the recipient, she hung up. Her eyes darted curiously in [Name]'s direction and her eyes brightened.

"Hi, I uh, I need-" she was pulled into a hug without a word. The blonde let go and glanced up at her with an ecstatic smile, "do you want redemption?" "About that." The princess leaned closer with a raised brow, [Name] gulped. She seemed trustworthy enough, but then again, naivety is a deceiving filter. But what choice did she have? She _was_ the princess of this wasteland and would be more likely to have a plan than that homeless demon she saw sleeping under a bridge a few minutes before getting here, "I need to talk to you about something.”

“What is it? You don’t wanna go to heaven?” The blonde deflated somewhat but still held a small, hopeful smile on her lips. "I'm not seeking redemption. This thing is, I'm already from heaven. I fell in an accident because I wanted to expose the exterminators for what they were doing. If I show people what’s going on in heaven, I can help make your plan a peaceful alternative to the cleanse. Scratch my back and I’ll scratch yours, got it?” Charlie once again cocked a brow, “You’re…...an angel?” [Name] nodded. “Prove it!”

“I guess that’s fair.” [Name] sighed and a light began to glow from her hands. “Close your eyes.” Charlie reluctantly shut them, and [Name] pressed her glowing hand to her closed eyes. After a few seconds, the light dissipated, “Now open your eyes.” Charlie’s eyes opened to see a glowing being of light. Before her now stood a battered and bruised angel, her halo glowed slightly, the flowers atop her head were slightly wilted, her wings fluttered slightly, one drooping to the side as it was broken. The angel was only just a young girl, no older than 19, her eyes were large orbs of [eye color] with a hint of sadness anchored to them as her hair flowed to the side. Charlie’s eyes grew to the size of china, excitement in her voice as her hands clutched the younger angel’s cheeks. Upon closer inspection, the blonde felt a pang in her chest as she examined the cuts, scrapes, and bruises adorning her face. _‘She must have had one hell of a fall.’_

“You really are an-” [Name] immediately clamped her hand over the blonde’s mouth. “Shhh! Only you can see my true form right now. No one else sees this,” Soon afterward, the form shifted back to what she was disguised as. “For now, if anyone asks, just put me under the pretense that I’m working here until I can leave.”

“Ok.” Charlie smiled. “Let me introduce you to the others then.” The princess tugged on the angel's hand and leading her into the building, closing the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm taking some creative freedom with the heaven aspects. I gave the angels powers because it doesn't seem fair to see it in hell but not in heaven. Also, I might change the reader's death from the 1960's as I originally planned to make it VERY recent for the sake of humor,(you'll see what I mean later). I'll go back to edit, but I really wanna build the "before" part. Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
